tastes like heaven
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Ginny cannot cook. Last time she tried, it ended with Molly banishing her from the kitchen forever. Which is why she is incredibly lucky to have a girlfriend like Luna, who can apparently whip up a delicious meal out of literally nowhere - a handy skill for a student.


**For the Houses Competition. This is a Muggle AU because I can't resist writing about domestic girlfriends**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Year: 6**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: Greek pizza**

**Word count: 668**

* * *

Ginny sat cross-legged on the kitchen counter, snacking from a bowl of cheese Luna had unwisely left next to her as she watched her girlfriend cook. Ginny herself was hopeless at it - the last time she'd tried, the kitchen had looked like a bomb site, and that was putting it mildly. Luna, however, seemed to be a genius, making complicated and delicious dishes seemingly out of nothing. She'd had to get seriously creative on several occasions; being students, they were often somewhat lacking in variety, but she never failed to make every meal interesting.

On tonight's menu was Greek pizza, which Ginny was told would be better than any other pizza she'd ever tasted. Personally, she had her doubts - the mercifully cheap place around the corner was _amazing_ \- but she had faith in Luna.

"How did you get so good at cooking?" Ginny asked around another mouthful of cheese.

Luna didn't look up from her careful arrangement of toppings. "My mother taught me," she replied softly, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Oh," Ginny said, immediately feeling guilty. Luna didn't talk about her mum much, and Ginny knew it must be a painful subject for her. "I didn't mean -"

"It's alright," Luna interrupted, turning around and smiling at Ginny. "I don't mind. It's good to remember, and cooking helps me do that."

Ginny nodded. That, at least, she could understand. Her older brother, Fred, had died in an explosion at his and George's joke shop - George had escaped with a ruined left ear, but Fred hadn't been so lucky. Ginny sometimes helped out at the shop, for George's sake of course, but also because it reminded her of Fred, and she thought it was what he might have wanted.

Lost in thought, Ginny absently reached to the side for more cheese - only to find that it was gone. She made a noise of indignation, looking around for the bowl.

"If you keep eating the ingredients, you won't get to have the pizza," Luna said mildly. Ginny glanced over to see the coveted bowl sitting firmly at Luna's elbow. She considered getting up and stealing it back, but the fear that Luna was being serious kept her seated firmly on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure threatening a hungry student with no pizza is illegal," she commented instead, practically salivating as Luna bent down and slid the loaded pizza into the oven.

"It'll be ready in about twenty minutes," Luna said, dusting her hands off and turning to face Ginny. Ginny grinned impishly and reached out for her girlfriend.

"So what I'm hearing is we have enough time for -"

She was abruptly cut off by a tea towel hitting her in the face.

"For you to do the washing up, yes," Luna finished, a small smile playing at her lips. Ginny pouted, but slid off the counter, stealing a quick kiss before gathering up the dirty dishes.

"I'm only doing this for the pizza," she insisted when Luna looked a little bit too triumphant. Luna just nodded and took Ginny's vacated seat, laughing when Ginny's stomach growled at the smells wafting from the oven.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in front of the most heavenly looking pizza Ginny had ever seen. The toppings were all perfectly arranged: spinach, mushrooms, onions and gyro meat covered with liberal helpings of cheese - see, she hadn't eaten _that much_. She grabbed a slice, briefly inhaling its scent before shoving it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she chewed, and okay, _wow. _It was every bit as good as Luna had promised - better, in fact.

Ginny opened her eyes to see Luna looking at her expectantly. She shrugged. "It's alright," she said, as nonchalantly as she could manage, then dissolved into giggles. Luna smiled in relief, then began laughing, too, almost choking on her own pizza. That sent Ginny into another fit of laughter, and she silently swore she'd repay Luna for the pizza. In fact, she had _just_ the idea...


End file.
